Lascivious Frost
by yamiduke13
Summary: Being a horny teenager for three hundred years sucks.


I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack landed softly on the ground, bare feet making no noise, as he looked around for the fast moving creature. Something about it had seemed familiar and his curiosity would not let him leave without investigating.

"Hello Mate."

'Oh shit,' Jack thought, even as he whirled around to see the tall dark shape.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

'I'd recognize that sexy Australian accent anywhere.'

All he could do was watch as the tall, muscled, covered in soft looking fur rabbit strode into the light.

"Bunny," he said, unable to hide the happiness he had at seeing him.

"You're not still mad about that...are you?"

He kept his tone light and leaned on his staff casually. Well he made it look casual, in reality it was just so Bunny couldn't see how his Australian drawl made his knees weak.

"Yes."

Jack's heart sank slightly at hearing the undisguised anger in the anthropoidal rabbit's voice, though he kept his own disappointment off his face. Three hundred years had taught him a lot about self control. Even with that self control though, he barely managed to control his flinch when Bunny raised his boomerang threateningly.

"But this is about something else."

The winter spirit's eyes widened as Bunny ran his large hands over the boomerang seductively. He leaned a little harder on his staff to hide his sudden decrease of knee strength. He couldn't take his eyes off those grey-blue hands as they fondled Bunny's weapon. He felt his eye lids lower slightly in pleasure before Bunny spoke again.

"Fellas..."

Jack's eyes flew open again as he felt something grab him.

"Hey!," he protested, even while his mind was wondering, what where yetis doing with the Easter Bunny in Burgess.

"Put me down," he demanded angrily over the yeti's incomprehensible muttering.

He may be touch starved, but he absolutely hated being handled against his will.

"What the-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he found himself getting stuffed into a bag. He almost lost his stomach when they tossed him through a magic portal, he was rather relieved when he found himself on solid ground again. He quickly clambered out of the bag; being a spirit of freedom, he didn't really like small places.

He was a bit shocked, when he looked up to find Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman staring at him. He knew of the big four, everyone did. They were to the spirit world what the Fantastic Four was to the humans. So it wasn't surprising he was shocked, the worry he felt might have been a bit unanticipated though. He know of them but the only one he had ever met was Bunny, and they weren't exactly bosom buddies.

He had seen the golden sand every night, but never its controller. Same with the Tooth Fairy, he saw her little fairies all the time; they had an odd habit of swooning upon sight of him, but never the real deal. As for Santa, well he had been trying to break into the North Pole for years. The yetis always found him somehow, but he had never managed to see Santa Clause, not even at Christmas though he knew the man visited other spirits.

'What could have brought these four together?' he wondered uneasily.

'And how am I involved?'

He recognized dimly that he was saying something sarcastically, while he effortlessly flipped his staff into his hands. Years of practice had allowed him the ability to half listen while he thought. It usually worked pretty well for him, especially since he knew a lot of boring people. He used that skill now, releasing his body and mouth to work on autopilot so he could think clearly.

Any useful, clear thinking he had been about to do got derailed though; for the moment he turned he came across the sight of Bunny leaning against a wooden pillar. He dimly registered the bur of green and blue that filled his vision before he managed to get the rabbit in his sights again. He swore that man could make anything look sexy. He got slightly distracted by the Tooth Fairy but she held no real interest to him; he allowed the sandman to distract him though. Small, round, golden, and cute, the man had made him smile. Especially when he tried to explain what was going on.

His full concentration was dragged to North though when the man insisted he be a guardian.

'Fuck that.'

These guys had wanted nothing to do with him for three hundred years and now they suddenly wanted him to be in their gang.

"You don't want me," he assured them.

Angry as he was, he knew better then to piss of the big four...well really piss them off that is. He acted casual, despite the shimmering anger he still felt, as he leapt lightly onto a small table and plopped down.

"You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Jack felt proud that he had managed explaining sensibly why he didn't want to join the party. This reasoning sounded a lot better then 'You guys either piss me off or make me horny' well he was always horny but that wasn't the point.

Either way when Bunny laughed and agreed with him it hurt; so Jack did what he always did when in pain, he started fantasying.

He left his body on autopilot again as he started wondering what Bunny's fur would feel like against his skin. He had always wanted to run his fingers through it, see if it felt as soft and warm as it looked. Quickly his mind went from relatively innocent to full one hundred percent in the gutter. He let his eyes trail over Bunny's body and frowned.

Where was his cock? Sure he knew Bunny was...well a bunny, but he was still male, and he was missing the most important part of the male body. The guy wore no clothes, so it wasn't like it could be hidden. Maybe it would just pop out magically when Bunny wanted sex. Jack wondered what it looked like. Would it be large? Long? The same bluish colour of the guy's fur? Would he fuck like a rabbit?

Jack had done a little research into rabbits, their sex was was like thirty seconds long but they didn't really tire. He could not imagine Bunny as being anything but fantastic in the area though.

He allowed the fantasy to deepen, thought about how it would feel to have that strong body behind him, in between his legs, pressing into him. The fur pressing against his thighs and back. He imagined being brought to the edge hundreds of times and have Bunny still raring and ready to go.

It wasn't until he felt the press of his pants against his hardening cock that he realized he might have a problem. He hadn't panicked though, it wasn't that obvious, and besides, no one was going to be staring at his crotch anyways. It wasn't until he glanced around and saw Bunny tilting his head and sniffing the air that he fell into full blown panic.

'Oh shit,' he thought anxiously.

'Can he smell it.'

Jack was fully lost in dread now, only a tiny part of him was still paying attention to what was going on. He didn't feel guilty about his fantasies because he knew that was all they were: fantasies. No his problem was the fear he felt; his greatest fear was rejection, that they would know his feelings and turn him down. He was rejected every single day when kids walked through him, and he refused to let it happen here.

'A distraction, I need a distraction,' he thought fearfully.

"Last night Jack, he chose you."

'Perfect timing tooth,' he thought even as his lust was swept away by anger.

"He talks to you?" he said softly.

He had always had a problem with his anger at the moon. No matter how angry or furious he was with the being, there was always a hearty mixture of hurt and loneliness mixed in.

"Why won't he tell me that himself?" he asked and hated himself for that desperate hurt tone he heard in his voice.

"After three hundred years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, No that's not for me! No offence," he added in at the end.

He had actually lost his temper for a second, but he was polite enough to apologize for it, in a round about way.

"How was that not offensive," Bunny demanded and Jack had to admit his knees went a little weak.

Most people feared pissing off the Easter Bunny but Jack secretly loved doing it. When Bunny got angry his accent thickened, and that accent was more then enough to melt ice, let alone frost.

He turned away to give himself a chance to breathe. He didn't want Bunny to see the lust on his face after all. When Bunny questioned his skill with kids he turned back around with a smirk. He so loved snarking with the rabbit.

"Ever hear of a snow day?" he asked amused.

He had lost track of what else he said, thankfully his body went on autopilot again, because Bunny was scratching behind his ear with his foot. Now to normal people that might not seem attractive but Jack was far more impressed with the way that body bended.

'Fuck, he's flexible," he thought before his brain turned to mush.

Bunny had straightened dangerously and was stalking towards him. The tiny part of him still listening to the actual words, and not just the accent, knew the words were hurtful but Jack was too distracted to care at the moment. He had a wonderful tingly feeling going through out his entire body. The instincts that told him there was a predator and he was prey, and he absolutely loved the sensation. It made him wonder what would happen if he ran, would Bunny chase him? Would he shove him to the ground and hold him there? The smirk on the guy's face distracted him from his fantasy and was just asking for trouble. So when Tooth tried to help he ignored her.

"No, the kangaroos right."

The kick of excitement he got from the thickening of the rabbit's accent made him wonder if there was something wrong with him. He moved forward to match Bunny's stalk. Being the teenager that he was, he couldn't ignore a challenge. The sting of Bunny's words was soon taken over by a wave of lust and insecurity that swamped him. The guy's face was so close, he could see every detail of the fur. Green eyes, he hadn't known their colour before, noise, eyebrows and mouth. It was a lot of work to keep his eyes off that mouth.

It was so different from his own. What would kissing it be like? Would their mouths fit? He wondered if it would be awkward. What did bunny taste like, would he get fur in his mouth. It felt like eternity as they stared at each other. So Jack was both relieved and disappointed when North broke the moment.

Still he didn't want to wait around for Bunny to smell his desires, so he followed the massive man out.

XXXXXXX

AN: So this came about from me watching the movie and going "their close enough to kiss" and "Bunny is freaking sexy" etc etc. I had originally planned this to just be Jack being horny but then Jack went 'I have emotions too' so there you go. I'm going to warn people ahead of time that each chapter is going to feature Jack with a different character so this is the last Jack/Bunny for a while.

I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.


End file.
